The Tale of Our Eternal Love
by Dianna Seamour
Summary: "U-umm... Maaf, murid baru juga ya?" / "Jadi kotor, deh. Oi, kau, tanggung jawab." / "Ini... Kelas XX bukan?" / First Multichapt and Crossover! / AU, mind to RnR? DLDR, Author newbie


A/N: h-hwoooo OAO Dianna nggak tau kenapa, kepikiran buat fic crossover yang... Astagahahahaha aneh banget! XD #apa #emotnyaseemsbangga #okay

Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan Hetalia bukan milik Dianna. Nggak tau lagi, kalau Dianna diwarisin secara nggak wajar sama pemiliknya masing-masing. (?)

Warning: OOC? OC maybe, AU, Romance yang nggak oh-so-sweet maybe, Fujoshi bertebaran (Maaf kalau Heroine cerita ini saya buat Fujo), tapi no Yaoi. Mungkin hint doang? Typo maybe. Karena ini semua diketik di HP Author, jadi... Maklumilah kalau ada Typo dan juga agak terburu-buru menulisnya.

Rated: T (for now?)

Happy reading all~ ^^

~XxXxX~

_Siapa yang tertawa di sana?_

_Rambutnya... Coklat?_

_A-apa? "Lo siento"? _

_H-hey! Jangan pergi! Kau siapa? Apa itu "Lo siento, Chica. Te amo."? Jawab aku!_

~XxXxX~

Rin membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara tiba-tiba. Sangat tiba-tiba, kalau perlu dijelaskan secara lebih.

'**Mimpi itu lagi...**'

Rin menghela napas. Sudah 3 hari ini ia bermimpi melihat seorang bersurai coklat dengan tawanya yang khas. Ia menatap Rin dan berkata, "Lo siento, Chica. Te amo." Dengan suara lirih yang tak jelas dan juga pandangan sedikit miris. Anehnya lagi, lelaki tersebut langsung menghilang. Lagipula, mukanya tampak blur. Rin yakin pandangannya sangatlah kabur.

_**Kok...**_

Aneh? Sangat. Bahkan, sang pemilik mimpi tersebut pun tidak tahu. Peringatan jenis apa yang tuhan ingin sampaikan padanya? Lo siento? Chica? Te amo? Bahasa apa itu? Perlukah Rin membuka kamus Inggris-Jepang Jepang-Inggrisnya demi mencari kata-kata tersebut? Namun, rasanya tidak ada, deh.

Lalu... Lelaki itu. Bagaimana rupanya, ya? Apakah mancung? Apakah matanya berwarna biru kehijauan yang mirip warna laut seperti di anime-anime yang ia suka? Ah, Rin tak mau ambil pusing. Pokoknya, Ia bersurai coklat.

Untuk apa juga? Mungkin saja itu hanya mimpi biasa. Anggap saja angin berlalu yang tidak jelas.

"Ohayou, Rinrin! Len hari ini sekolah, lho!" Seru seorang Lenka Kagamine, kakak Rin yang sudah ia anggap ibu karena ia yatim piatu, dari ambang pintu. Hal tersebut membuat Rin semakin tertarik ke dunia nyata. Meninggalkan seluruh alam imajinasinya tentang lelaki itu.

"O-Onee-chan! Buat kaget saja! Ah? Len sekolah? Syukurlah. Kesehatannya membaik kah?" Jawab Rin. Lenka mengangguk antusias. Ia memang sangat sayang dengan kedua adik kembarnya.

Len Kagamine namanya. Dia adalah adik kembar Rin. Meskipun begitu, Len lebih tinggi dari Rin beberapa senti. Lalu, Len juga lebih mendekati perfect darpada Rin. Itu membuat Rin **sangat**dongkol.

Len sendiri sebenarnya adalah lelaki bertubuh lemah. Sedikit kena hujan, sakitlah dia. Sedikit dihajar, pingsanlah dia. Bisa dibilang, shota yang sangat manis. Rin? Kesehatannya sangatlah baik dan dinilai aktif dalam segala kegiatan. Ia juga pintar olahraga dan juga bela diri. Itu membuat Len **sangat** dongkol.

Namun, hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Mereka tidak bermusuhan.

Mungkin, itulah namanya ikatan batin seorang kembar. Mereka melengkapi satu-sama-lain. Rin senantiasa menjaga Len kalau sakit. Len senantiasa membantu Rin kalau kesulitan dalam hal pelajaran.

Simbiosis Mutualisme, bisa dibilang.

Rin tersenyum simpul memikirkan apabila adiknya tersebut masuk. Syukurlah, hari pertama sekolah dia masuk. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa terkenalnya seorang Len seiring berjalannya waktu di sekolah barunya.

Adakah yang bertanya mengapa tertulis sekolah baru?

Tentu saja. Karena, Len dan Rin hari ini baru saja masuk ke SMA!

~XxXxX~

Rin menatap pantulan dari tubuhnya di sebuah cermin yang terletak di meja rias miliknya. Ia terus memandang tanpa berkedip seakan-akan apabila ia berkedip maka bayangannya akan hilang.

Keseluruhan ruangan Rin tidaklah luas, namun, cukup untuk tempat bersantai Rin apabila bosan. Sebuah kasur sebagai rebahan, karpet berbentuk lingkaran, rak buku, meja rias, dan juga meja belajar. Semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Jangan lupakan nuansa ruangan yangs serba oranye-kuning, berkesan cerah. Wallpaper buah jeruk yang imut sekali, untuk perempuan. Memang khas seorang gadis untuk menghias kamarnya se-khas dirinya.

Rumahnya sendiri terletak di sebuah perumahan. Namun, rumahnya tidak terlalu luas, sih. Mungkin bisa dibilang minimalis. Dengan 3 kamar, satu dapur plus ruang makan, ruang keluarga, pekarangan yang cukup luas, perpustakaan mini, dan juga ruang bermain yang dulu sering digunakan Rin dan Len bermain bersama. Tapi, itu dulu sebelum Len penyakitnya bertambah parah.

Bila kau tanya, Rin adalah gadis yang ceria. Dia polos, sebelum dunia yaoi menyergapnya. Ia terpaksa mengakui ke-kerenan Yaoi. Ya, Rin adalah Fujoshi. Fujoshi dalam tingkatan akut, kalau perlu ditambahkan. Tidak jarang ia meminjam doujinshi dari Elizaveta, temannya dulu.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Rin. Ia jadi teringat akan Luka. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. Namun, apa daya, mereka harus berpisah karena Luka mendapat beasiswa di London. Ia juga tidak tahu apa salahnya sampai ditinggal secara mendadak.

Rin merapikan ikatan pitanya. Ia telah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sejujurnya, ia malas sekali. Siapa murid yang mau melepaskan masa liburannya hanya untuk masuk dan menerima pidato panjang dikali lebar samadengan luas seorang kepala sekolah? Ha, Rin yakin orang yang sangat senang masuk sekolah pada hari pertama itu orang yang cukup sinting.

Lagipula, hari ini tidak akan ada sahabatnya. Tidak akan ada Luka yang menyapa Rin dengan senyuman mengembang dan sifat ke-ibu-annya. Tidak ada lagi.

Rin berjalan malas-malasan. Ia melihat jam.

6:45

"UAPPPPAAAAAAAAA?! 15 MENIT MASUK!"

Begitu menyadari hal tersebut, Rin segera mengambil tasnya. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_. Takut terlambat, sepertinya.

"Ah, Rin! Len sudah berangkat duluan. Makan dulu gi-"

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU, NEE-CHAN!"

Dengan buru-buru, Rin mengambil sebuah roti yang sudah Lenka siapkan. Dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi, ia mulai melarikan diri ke sekolah.

Lenka geleng-geleng. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Rin untuk begitu-tau-mau-telat-ayo-cepetan-ngebut!

"...Adikmu itu keren sekali. Kecepatannya bahkan menandingi atlit."

Lenka tertawa pelan. "Hihihi, dia memang begitu. Aku sendiri dulu juga begitu, 'kan, **Rinto**?" Tanya Lenka sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Dulu saat aku menjemputmu, aku harus menunggu lama sampai-sampai buku novel yang baru kupinjam langsung habis. Dasar gadis ceroboh. Para lelaki yang menyukaimu itu ceroboh juga, dong." Jawab Rinto, setengah mengejek. Atau memang mengejek sepenuhnya?

"Oh, ya? Lalu jelaskan mengapa sejak sebulan yang lalu namaku menjadi **Lenka Kagami**. Padahal namaku sebelumnya **Lenka Kagamine**, 'kan, **Rinto Kagami**? Ah, jangan bilang kau lelaki ceroboh juga? Oke, kita impas. Sama-sama ceroboh, bukan?" Balas Lenka sengit dengan menekan kata yang ditebalkan. Ia juga menunjukkan seringai manisnya sebagai penambah.

Rinto hanya diam. Semburat merah tampak di pipinya, tanda ia tersipu. Huh, memang mudah bagi Lenka untuk membuat Rinto bungkam.

~XxXxX~

Nafas Rin tersenggal-senggal. Ia telah sampai di sekolah barunya.

Bangunannya cukup besar. Nuansanya klasik, sangat berkelas. Mungkin karena sekolah ini memang murid blasternya banyak. Atau, bule malahan. Rin memandang kagum sekolahnya sendiri.

Sekolahnya terdiri dari 2 lantai. Menurut perkiraan Rin, lantai kedua mungkin kelas-kelas. Nah, lantai pertama? Mana Rin tahu. Ia juga murid baru, 'kan?

Sementara itu, pekarangannya sendiri sangatlah luas. Di tempat tertentu terdapat tanaman hias. Semak-semak terurus dengan baik. Bunganya juga tampak sehat sekali.

"Hallo, murid baru juga ya?"

Rin menoleh. Tampaklah sesosok gadis yang manis sekali. Rambut pirang pendek sebahunya dihiasi oleh sebuah bandana hijau yang tampak cocok. Mata kucingnya yang begitu menawan berwarna emerald. Manis, sangat manis.

"U-umm... Maaf, murid baru juga ya?" Ulang gadis tersebut. Rin tersadar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Namaku Rin Kagamine. Kamu sendiri?" Ujar Rin berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Gadis tersebut tampak lega karena ternyata Rin ramah.

"Namaku Bella van Heutsz! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kagamine!"

Bella mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang. Rin tersenyum dan menjabat tangan gadis tersebut. Logat gadis tadi agak aneh. Umm... Bagaimana ya? Pokoknya sepertinya dia orang Eropa. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan.

"Okay... Kagamine sudah lihat papan nama belum, masuk kelas mana?" Tanya Bella. Dia masih saja memanggil Rin dengan Kagamine. Mungkin menjaga keformalan.

"Belum. Mau lihat bersama? Ohiya, panggil aku Rin saja. Sebagai gantinya kupanggil kau Bella saja, deal?"

Rin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Bella tersenyum lebar.

"Deal!"

"Jadi, ayo lihat bersama!"

"Ayo~"

~XxXxX~

Suasana kelas sekarang sudah dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk para siswa baru yang berkenalan. Ada yang sudah saling kenal pula.

Rin sendiri sedang mengakrabkan diri dengan Bella. Ternyata, Bella juga Fujoshi. Man, kenapa Rin tak menyadari itu daritadi?

Ngomong soal Fujoshi, di kelasnya ada seorang gadis bernama Honda Sakura. Rin, Bella, dan Sakura berbicara banyak daritadi. Yah, soal janjian bertukar doujinshi, sebenarnya.

_**CKLEK**_

"Ohayou, Minna~!" Suara riang wanita berumur 20-an mulai terdengar. Bella segera menegakkan duduknya dan Sakura segera melompat ke bangkunya saking kagetnya. Rin sendiri langsung menghadap ke depan lagi.

Begitu melihat guru yang masuk, Rin terbelalak.

"E-eh... Miki nee-chan?"

Sang empu nama, guru yang baru saja masuk, langsung saja menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Rinrin! Kau sekolah di sini?" Seru guru tadi. Rin mengangguk antusias.

"Bagaimana kabar Lenka? Rinto juga. Apakah hubungan mereka baik? Ohiya, kabar Len?" Tanya guru yang diketahui namanya Miki tersebut secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kesehatannya lumayan membaik. Lenka-nee sama Rinto-nii? Wah, mereka makin mesra saja. Buat iri!"

Miki terkikik mendengar perkataan Rin. Memang, Rinto dan Lenka itu sangat mesra akhir-akhir ini. Yah, walau terkadang berakhir Rinto dan Lenka cubit-cubitan dan ejek-ejekan. Benar-benar... Pasangan yang tidak dewasa, ya? Iya, betul sekali. Namun, mereka cukup mesra.

"Panggil aku Miki-sensei, ya? Oke, semuanya! Karena ini hari pertama kita, bagaimana kalau perkenalan dulu?" Seru Miki-sensei. "Jadi~ Dimulai dari paling depan!"

"Arthur. Arthur-"

"Alis"

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, BUKAN ARTHUR ALIS, BLOODY GIT!"

Rin sweatdrop mendengar yang barusan. Siapa, sih, yang dengan berani menimpal dengan pedenya begitu? Lucu sekali. Apalagi, orang yang bernama Arthur itu alisnya juga... Mirip Lapis Legit yang Lenka bawakan dari Indonesia untuk oleh-oleh saja.

"Sudah, sudah." Lerai Miki-sensei. "Lanjut!"

"Alfred F. Jones alias HERO!"

"Lukas Bondevik"

Sederet nama mulai disebut oleh empunya sendiri. Rin menghela napas bosan. Ia melihat-lihat teman sekelasnya. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali.

Kecuali...

"Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio F. Carriedo! Saludos a todos!(*)"

Seisi kelas, baik lelaki(dengan catatan yang gay tipikal seme) maupun perempuan, mukanya memerah. Well, selain Bella, Sakura, dan Rin, sih. Bella tersenyum seperti biasa. Inosen atau memang tak tertarik? Entah. Kalau Sakura sedang menyeringai. Berharap jika pemuda barusan gay.

Nah, Rin? Dia bukan memerah. Namun, mulutnya sekarang menganga lebar.

'**Suaranya... Mirip pemuda yang ada di mimpiku. Surai coklatnya... Mirip. Tapi, bukannya banyak, ya, yang seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah! Tidak penting!**'

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti mimpinya hanyalah angin lewat. Pasti, ya, pasti.

~XxXxX~

_**CKLANG!**_

Bella dengan riang mengambil dua buah susu coklat kalengan dari _vending machine_ di depannya. Dia memang sangat menyukai coklat. Apalagi yang dibuat di negara kelahirannya, Belgia.

Rin dan Bella sekarang ada di kantin. Sakura? Sakura memilih makan bekalnya di kelas dalam keheningan. Jika kalian bertanya sekarang kapan, maka akan dijawab sekarang saat istirahat. Nah, setelah istirahat mereka akan mempunyai jadwal kosong yang digunakan untuk mengakrabkan diri, lalu pulang. Karena hari ini hari pertama, makanya...

"Rin-chan~~! Mau susu coklat dingin? Enak, lho!" Serunya ke arah Rin sembari melambaikan salah satu kaleng. Rin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tanda ia mau. Bella segera berlari ke arah tempat duduk mereka dengan riang seperti biasa. Ia membuka kalengnya dan menghirup sedikit bau coklat tadi. Itu membuat ia tak melihat ke arah depan, dan...

_**DHUAKH! BRESSH!**_

"I-i-ittaii..." Gumam seseorang di depannya.

Coklat Bella rupanya tumpah mengenai seragam lelaki tadi dan juga seragam Bella sendiri.

"W-waaaa! I'm so sorry!" Seru Bella panik sembari memasang muka bersalah. Pria di depannya tampak tak bergeming.

"E-eeeh! Bella, Len, baju kalian.. Kotor..."

Bella dan lelaki yang disebut namanya sebagai Len itupun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Rin.

"Lho, Rin, kenal dia?" Ujar Len dan Bella dengan sangat kompak. Sangat kompak sampai-sampai Rin cengo.

"Uh... Bella, perkenalkan. Dia Len Kagamine, kembaranku. Nah, Len, perkenalkan, dia Bella... Len kelas 1-2. Sedangkan Bella dan Aku kelas 1-3." Len memandang Bella dengan tatapan 'Oh-kau-teman-kakakku'. Bella sendiri nyengir kuda dengan tatapan agak bersalah.

"Jadi kotor, deh. Oi, kau, tanggung jawab."

...Wha-

"Y-ya maaf... Lalu bagaimana seragamnya? Aku juga bingung, nih..."

"Bodoh. Kau yang salah, jadi, kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Haaaah?! Enak sekali kau bicara?! Kalau kau fokus juga kau pasti bisa menghindar, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, hah?!"

"Kau."

"Enak saja, kau!"

"KAU!"

"KA-"

"Stop atau kubunuh kalian berdua."

Rin segera melerai mereka dengan ancaman yang sukses membuat Bella bungkam dan Len mencibir. Len segera pergi dari sana.

"Hmph. Lelah sekali berada di dekat orang bodoh."

_**CTAK!**_

Wow, lihatlah, Len! Kaleng susu coklat Bella bagai rongsokan sekarang. Pasti kesal. Ya, sangat kesal.

"Y-yang sabar ya... Dia itu memang begitu karena tidak biasa berada di kerumunan orang. Biasa, penyakitan."

Apapun yang Rin katakan, Bella sudah dongkol sekali. Wow, bukannya biasanya dia ceria? Auranya sekarang mengalahkan aura seorang yandere sekalipun.

~XxXxX~

"A-Ano... Bella-san... Seragam anda... Kotor. Apa anda tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura begitu Bella dan Rin kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Bella menggeleng tanda ia kenapa-napa.

"Apa.. Anda menumpahkan susu coklat ke baju anda sendiri?"

_**Bingo!**_

"Sakura... Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau mengetahuinya agar aku tidak menuduhmu sebagai stalker."

"Mudah saja. Saya membau sedikit bau coklat dan susu. Nah, tadi Anda keluar tanpa membawa satupun barang yang berhubungan dengan coklat dan susu. Lalu, _vending machine_ sekolah ini kalau tidak salah menjual sebuah susu coklat. Nah, intinya Saya hanya menebak. Presentase kebenaran hal tersebut 75%" Terang Sakura.

Rin melotot ke arah Sakura tanda ia terkejut setengah mati. Bella hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah dia murid SMA? Tuhan, ia terlalu mendetil. Dalam hal sepele seperti ini...

"Bukan itu saja. Aku bertemu orang menyebalkan." Gumam Bella lesu sembari memijit keningnya. Rin hanya bisa maklum karena sepupunya itu memang berlebihan untuk sekarang.

"Oh, iya. Saya membawa sebuah seragam ganti. Apakah Anda mau mengenakan baju saya saja? Mungkin agak sempit, sih. Tapi, tidak akan terlalu sempit. Masih agak cukup." Ujar Sakura agak malu-malu. Rin memandang Bella. Bella tampak berpikir. Sepertinya, ia sudah berhasil melupakan sedikit kedongkolannya.

Akhirnya, Bella pun mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Terimakasih, Sakura. Dua hari lagi akan kukembalikan dalam keadaan sudah rapi!" Bella segera memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. Rin hanya meliriknya.

"Nah, ini." Sakura menyodorkan seragam ganti miliknya. Seragam tersebut sangatlah harum. Bella mengendus pelan seragam tersebut. Rin hanya ikut-ikutan mengendus setelah Bella.

"Astaga. Kau beri parfum apa ini?" Tanya Rin. Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Itu cuma parfum biasa. Baunya bunga sakura. Saya menyukai bunga tersebut, maka dari itu..., Saya membeli yang bau sakura. Maaf, agak mencolok ya?" Ujarnya. Rin dan Bella menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak! Sudah untung aku mendapat ini..." Gumam Bella.

"Jadi... Apa Anda mau Saya dan Rin-san temani ke toilet?"

~XxXxX~

KRIIIIING!

Bel telah berbunyi. Tandanya, selesailah pelajaran hari ini. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya pelajaran, sih. Mereka belum ada pelajaran.

"Awaaah~~ Akhirnya pulang!" Seru Rin sembali merenggangkan badannya lalu merapihkan tasnya.

Sakura sendiri malah menghela napas. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. "Sebenarnya, untuk saya, sih, tidak. Saya masih ada bimbingan belajar." Ujarnya.

"Whoa~ Rajin sekali?" Ujar Bella sembari mulai merapikan bandananya yang miring-miring sedikit. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Saya harus melakukannya. Kakak saya, Kiku, menyuruh saya melakukan ini. Demi nilai saya, katanya." Ujar Sakura. Rin dan Bella hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi... Saya duluan, ya? Maafkan saya tidak bisa bersamaan..."

Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh dari arah Rin dan Bella. Ia akan menuju tempat ia akan menimba ilmu selain di sekolah.

Yah, apa boleh buat, sih. Seperti yang Sakura katakan tadi, kakaknya yang menyuruhnya. Ia hanya menjalankannya. Selesai. Lagipula, tampaknya tidak buruk juga, 'kan?

~XxXxX~

Sakura bersenandung pelan. Ia mulai memilih tempat duduk. Rupanya, ia datang lebih dulu. Seharusnya masuk jam 2, namun, ia sudah datang. Padahal, 'kan, ini masih jam 12. Tapi.. Sudahlah, tak apa. Hanya menunggu 2 jam. Tidak akan lama.

...Mungkin.

Sakura membuka bukunya. Ia mulai menggambar beberapa doujin. Apabila kalian bertanya soal ke-pro-an Sakura, ya, ia memang pro dalam menggambar doujin. Sampai-sampai, ia memiliki langganan sendiri untuk membeli doujinshinya yang biasanya ia jual.

"Ini... Kelas XX bukan?"

Sakura mendongak. Ia melihat seseorang bersurai hijau dan kacamata bingkai merah yang orang tadi gunakan. Cowok, sepertinya. Namun, dia shota. Ya, shota.

"Un. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya juga murid kelas ini." Ujar Sakura ramah dengan buru-buru menutup buku gambarnya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kau teman sekelasku. Perkenalkan, namaku Gumiya Megpoid." Lelaku tersebut meletakkan tasnya dengan santai, menarik sebuah buku dari dalamnya, dan membacanya dengan serius. Tipe jenius, sepertinya.

"Saya Honda Sakura. Yoroshiku, Gumiya-san."

~XxXxX~

Di lain tempat, pada waktu yang sama.

"Rin-chan! Rumahmu dimana? Sudah jam segini, nih. Tidak sadar kita bicara-bicara sampai sudah jam 12~"

"Ung? Di perumahan XX nomor XX. Kenapa?"

"Sebentar... Artinya kita tetangga dong?"

Rin segera menoleh ke arah Bella. Jadi, selama ini mereka tetangga dan Rin tidak tahu itu? Wow.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama? Rumah kita dekat 'kan..." Rin melirik Bella. "Ah, Len ikut bersama kita tentunya. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya buru-buru.

Mendengar nama Len membuat Bella langsung mengingat beberapa ejekan Len. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Bella ingin mencakar muka Len. Sangat, sangat. Kalau perlu ia jejalkan waffle kesukaannya saja.

"Oi, Rin. Ayo pu- Cih. Ada orang bodoh itu."

Mendengar suara tersebut, Bella langsung mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Suara seorang Len Kagamine.

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak bodoh!" Bella mulai membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kau. Bo-"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Potong Bella sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Len dengan penuh emosi. Sungguh, Bella. Sabarkanlah dirimu.

"CUKUP, AKU MUAK! Len, tutup mulutmu! Kutinggal di sini baru tau rasa kau!"

Jeritan frustasi Rin sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Len bungkam dan Bella tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan detik itu pula, roda takdir yang sesungguhnya mulai berputar.

-tbc-

A/N: Fic multichapt pertama omg (?) Gila, ini nulis satu chapter prolog aja males-malesan. Gimana kedepannya? Tergantung, sih. Ada review bagus = semakin cepat update. Saya orangnya tergantung mood. Lagian, saya sibuk gilaaaa.

(*): Halo! Namaku Antonio F. Carriedo! Salam untuk kalian semua! (Maaf klau salah. pake jasa mbah gugel orz)

Akhir kalimat, mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
